November 2018 Nick Premieres
November 2018 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, November 3rd at 8PM - "Henry's Birthday" (#503) (Season 5 Premiere) *Saturday, November 10th at 8PM - "Whistlin' Susie" (#504) *Saturday, November 17th at 8PM - "Thumb War" (#413/#421) (1 Hour Special) *Saturday, November 24th at 8PM - "The Great Cactus Con" (#505) 'Cousins for Life' *Saturday, November 24th at 8:30PM - "Movin' In" (#101) (Sneak Peek) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Friday, November 2nd at 7:30PM - "Fashionistos vs. Buzzer Beaters" (#113) *Friday, November 9th at 7:30PM - "The Mighty Tweens vs. The Super Scouts" (#137) *Wednesday, November 21st at 8PM - "Team Kel vs. Team Kenan" (#125) (1 Hour Special) 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, November 2nd at 7PM - "British Royal Palace, Western Movie Town, The White House" (#209) *Friday, November 9th at 7PM - "Candy Store, Colorful Arcade, 4th of July Party" (#206) *Friday, November 16th at 7PM - "Zombie Forrest, Cali Music Festival, Deep Space Planet" (#202) 'Keep It Spotless' *Monday, November 5th at 7:30PM - "Block It Out" (#116) *Tuesday, November 6th at 7:30PM - "Twin Cities" (#110) *Wednesday, November 7th at 7:30PM - "Toss Up" (#105) *Thursday, November 8th at 7:30PM - "The Tortoise vs. the Hare" (#112) *Tuesday, November 13th at 7:30PM - "You're Funny!" (#117) *Wednesday, November 14th at 7:30PM - "Besties vs. Twinsies" (#101) *Thursday, November 15th at 7:30PM - "Game, Set, Match" (#119) *Monday, November 19th at 7:30PM - "Look Out!" (#115) *Tuesday, November 20th at 7:30PM - "Three Hands" (#118) *Tuesday, November 20th at 8PM - "Get a Grip" (#120) (Series Finale) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Sunday, November 4th at 11AM - "Karen's Virus" (#238B) *Sunday, November 4th at 11:15AM - "Girls' Night Out" (#240B) *Sunday, November 11th at 11AM - "Surf N' Turf" (#236B) *Sunday, November 11th at 11:15AM - "FarmerBob" (#242A) (Season 12 Premiere) *Sunday, November 18th at 11AM - "Squirrel Jelly; The String" (#241) *Sunday, November 25th at 11AM - "Goons on the Moon" (#237) (Season 11 Finale) 'The Loud House' *Monday, November 12th at 7PM - "The Loudest Thanksgiving" (#321) *‬Friday, November 23rd at 7PM - "Really Loud Music" (#317) 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' *Saturday, November 3rd at 12PM - "Doom Signal" (#819) *Saturday, November 10th at 12PM - "Reaching the Nexus" (#820) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, November 3rd at 9:30AM - "Hypno! Part Deux!" (#108B) *Saturday, November 10th at 9:30AM - "Stuck on You" (#110A) *Saturday, November 17th at 9:30AM - "Bug Busters" (#107) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, November 12th at 12PM - "Mighty Pups" (#999) (1 Hour Special) *Friday, November 16th at 12PM - "Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock; Pups Save Ms. Marjorie's House" (#521) *Wednesday, November 21st at 12PM - "Pups Save Thanksgiving; Pups Save a Windy Bay" (#522) *Friday, November 30th at 12PM - "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Creature; Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Hidden Golden Bones" (#520) 'Butterbean's Café' *Monday, November 12th at 1PM - "The Grand Opening!" (#107) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, November 13th at 12:30PM - "Grandma Nana Banana Bread!; Lots and Lots of Lemons!" (#101) *Wednesday, November 14th at 12:30PM - "Friendship Pretzels!; The Wild Tooth Chase!" (#102) *Thursday, November 15th at 12:30PM - "Dazzle's Cake-tastrophe!; Cricket's First Menu!" (#104) *Friday, November 16th at 12:30PM - "The Sweetest Ride!; A Grilled Cheese for the Big Cheese!" (#105) *Monday, November 19th at 12:30PM - "Wedding Cake Switcheroo!; Fairy Berry Parfait!" (#106) *Tuesday, November 20th at 12:30PM - "Rainbow Noodle Soup; Pizza Party!" (#108) *Wednesday, November 21st at 12:30PM - "Fairy Happy Thanksgiving!; Cricket's the Boss!" (#130) *Monday, November 26th at 12:30PM - "The Starlight Cupcake Surprise!" (#109A) *Tuesday, November 27th at 12:30PM - "Summer Slushies!" (#109B) *Wednesday, November 28th at 12:30PM - "Switchin' in the Kitchen!" (#111A) *Thursday, November 29th at 12:30PM - "The Breadstick Bicycle!" (#111B) *Friday, November 30th at 12:30PM - "Monkey Cookie Escape!; The New Neighbors!" (#113) 'Top Wing' *Thursday, November 1st at 12PM - "Bananas Away" (#122B) Other 'Specials' *"Mighty Pups" - Monday, November 12th at 12PM - (1 Hour Special) *"Thumb War" - Saturday, November 17th at 8PM - (1 Hour Special) *"Team Kel vs. Team Kenan" - Wednesday, November 21st at 8PM - (1 Hour Special) Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018